Flowers That Never Leaves
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: After the events involving Fuzzy suppose arrest and the Executive, Hanae and Haruitsuki must find the answers to their feelings after everything. Will Hanae be able to confess to Itsuki? Will Itsuki be abandoned again? Only the flowers can tell. Slight OCC. YAOI. Hanae/Haruitsuki
1. Chapter 1

Flowers That Never Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Fukigen na Mononokean or the characters. They all belonged to Wazawa Kiri.

This is my first story; please be gentle. No flames other than criticisms but be polite about it. I will take it to consideration and see if there will be improvements by the next chapter or story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hanae knew what he was getting into when he works off his debt to Abeno-san.

Well technically, Hanae kept telling himself that in order to not run away every time a youkai keeps trying to kill him or eat him or something that involves so much pain. He thought everything went well so far until that day of the "Rescue Fuzzy from Unjust Arrest Incident!"

Hanae knew there will be some youkai that hates humans and would rather see them dead; it was just his luck that one of them happens to be the Executive, a scary-ass bird (crow or raven?) youkai who is also one of the three most powerful rulers that helps govern the Youkai World.

It also didn't help with the fact the Legislator is an alcohol-loving, lazy, womanizer, but he did let Hanae keep his job even if he questioned the Legislator's work ethics. Justice seems kind, level-headed, and fair if you ignore the fact he could turn into a suppose vegetarian beast.

Hanae knew he was getting off topic, but can you blame the poor boy?

It was nice to know he wasn't allow to be in the Youkai World because of the dangerous consequences, but Hanae didn't want to abandon it.

He would have to reject the world he became fond of. He would have to reject the world his youkai friends live in. He would have to reject the Mononokean and Fuzzy. He would have to reject the world Abeno-san loves and cares for.

He would have to reject everything that is Abeno-san; abandoning Abeno-san who already doesn't care much for humans already, but he saved Hanae many times before so it got to mean something.

Abandoning Abeno-san. NO WAY IN HELL!

He would rather let the Executive kill him than leave Abeno-san alone.

Hanae knew that his feelings for his employer goes beyond the professional and friendship lines. When he realized what he felt for his boss, Hanae didn't know what to do other going through the stages of denial (which became impossible if you see your suppose crush everyday) then acceptance (which was literally painful if you face-planted soon after that). He knew he would have to tell Abeno-san about them someday, but it seems that day is much closer now.

So, how does one tells a man who happens to be his boss/friend he has the hots for him?

Seriously, Hanae's luck is just as bad as a black cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowers That Never Leaves

Chapter 2

As Hanae's thoughts echoed throughout his mind, a blissful sleep isn't happening. Seeing as how he can't stop thinking about the whole "Executive Almost Killing Him" incident, Hanae went down to the kitchen to get a drink. As he revisited his previous feelings, he didn't notice the dark, shadowy figure behind him until,

"...Hanae?"

Immediately, Hanae screamed which made the dark figure screamed too. Hanae quickly turn around and finally notice that it was just his Mom; his heart was thumping loudly as he tries to calm down. "Good morning, Mom..."

Looking equally shaken by the fright, "You startled me, Hanae. Good morning to you too."

Both Hanae and his Mom grin sheepishly at the funny situation. A sudden thought came into Hanae's Mom mind, "What are you doing up so early, Hanae? School doesn't start until another 2 hours. Are you getting sick again? Should I phone the school about it?" Hanae's Mom put her forehead against Hanae's own. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you having headaches, chills, or coughs?"

Hanae laughs at her worrying and rubbed the back his head.

"It's nothing like that, Mom. I just couldn't sleep well last night." Frowning immediately as to why he couldn't sleep; Hanae wonders if this whole ordeal was affecting him more than it should. Hanae mentally slapped himself for the idiotic thought! Of course this was the big deal, he almost gotten himself annihilated by a scary-ass bird youkai! Thanks to whoever up there that Abeno-san doesn't have mind-reading powers or he would smack Hanae.

Hanae's Mom watched concernedly at her son's troubled features. It wasn't the first time she saw this ever since the beginning of the high school year. Biting her lower lip, she took the chance, "Hanae, if there is something wrong, you know you can tell your Mom. I know that teenagers don't often go to their parents about their problems, but remember I am right here if you need me." Smiling warmly, she pets her son's soft hair.

Hanae leaned into his Mom's gentle touch; he wonders what he can actually say to her without getting into more trouble than he was. Looking into his Mom's soft, kind eyes, he knows what to say.

"Mom, hypothetically speaking, if there was a chance I might hate humanity because of their wrong deeds or just because they are just humans, what would you say or think of me? If there was a point where I can't stand the thought of people or the sight of them?"

Hanae tries to be discrete as possible about the youkai hating every human.

A sudden hush of silence. Not a word was said after that. Hanae's Mom looked at her son in confusion, worry, concern, and wonder.

After minutes of dead silence, she said the words that made Hanae awe in wonder, "Hanae, if by some chance in the future that you might come to hate or even dislike people, then it is alright to hate them. I know it might sound weird, but that is what it is to be human. We are people who feel many things; love, admiration, worry, sadness, anger, confusion, hate, and even lust. It is because we are human that we can either love or hate humanity. We don't live in the perfect world, Hanae; this world has their problems that might take many years to overcome and it could be frustrating to just sit and wait. But you know, this is the world we live in; we can either love it or hate it. We can either grow or simply wither away. I know I love it because you are in this world with me. I thanked everyday for being able to be with you." She stroked her son's cheek and smiles. "And even if you come to hate humanity, I want you to know that it won't stop me from loving you. You are my most precious son, Hanae."

Hanae stared in shock and can only lowered his head. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he soaks in his Mom's wisdom and love. He truly has the greatest mother. She didn't even question why he would have asked such thing.

His mind flashes back to every memory about the Youkai World, the Mononokean, Fuzzy, the youkai and people he encountered, and especially the ones with Abeno-san. He tenderly smiles at the thought of the Master of the Mononokean. Hanae placed his hand gently atop of his Mom's.

"Thank you, Mom. There were so many things happening that I didn't know what to do or think. But I know what to do now." Looking up once more with eyes filled with passion, determination, and courage. "And I am going to need a bouquet of flowers!"


	3. Chapter 3

Flowers That Never Leaves

Chapter 3

Students filled the school hallways and classrooms as the morning began to rise. In one particular classroom, a young man currently sitting rested his head in his arms. Most would think he was sleeping as usual, but the blonde couldn't make the effort to do so.

Haruitsuki Abeno, the Master of the Mononokean, also affectionately known as Itsuki by some (unfortunately) individuals, felt something on the horizon. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or something terribly annoying.

None of the less, it didn't stop the headache currently pulsing through his mind. It was already bad enough for the fuzzball to get arrested and both he and Hanae have to go clear the misunderstanding; only to be fooled by the Executive.

To top of all things, the Executive almost kill Hanae if Itsuki haven't put a stop to it. It was a blessing for Justice to be there and mediate the situation; Hanae was forbidden to step foot in the Youkai World is better than having him slaughter. Of course, the Executive reluctantly agreed to the solution, but he was in the House of Justice (AN: Pun totally intended) so he couldn't say any more.

Itsuki slightly turned his head towards the window. Granted it has been a few hours since they last saw each other, Itsuki couldn't break the apprehension building inside his chest. This is what he was afraid might happen; he just didn't expect it was this soon. Before Hanae, Itsuki didn't gave humans much attention because unlike youkai, human will eventually get help one way or another. He didn't care if humans didn't want to understand what he was doing for the Youkai World. He will follow the teaching his former Master, Aoi, had bestowed and continue to work for the youkai. But now after meeting Hanae and interacting his annoying yet enduring personality; everything became lighter, less suffocating.

There wasn't a question that Itsuki holds a huge burden on his shoulders; the stress, exhaustion, and anxiety are always there. Most of the time, those feelings would go away after helping or returning a youkai back to their home, but it didn't stop from building up again. He loves what he is doing for the youkai World, but it does have a miserable consequence.

The Mononokean helped as much as possible, but it wasn't the kind of comfort Itsuki wanted and needed. It was only after Hanae (plus Fuzzball) came into his life that his world began to make sense now. Itsuki will deny it until his very grave, but Hanae brought back the warmth and tranquility Itsuki forgotten when Aoi die. Although Hanae's 5-year-old attitude gives him constant migraines, Itsuki couldn't help but feel at peace whenever he was around his employee and now friend.

But what's going to happen now?

Itsuki's thoughts turned southward once again after remembering the events happened the day before. Frustrated, he clutched his hands and shut his eyes to stop the memories flowing back in. Anger, worry, frustration, loneliness, pain, and sadness clouded his mind. Who was he kidding? No normal, sane person would continue after being so close to death. He was going to be abandoned again; he was going back to the cold darkness after feeling that once upon a time warm light. He was going to lose the one person that made him feel like it was alright for Itsuki to be Itsuki. Not as the Master of the Mononokean, but just Abeno Haruitsuki.

He didn't want to lose himself again.

He didn't want to be alone again.

He didn't want to feel the cold, empty darkness again.

He didn't want to lose Hanae.

Suddenly, all those ill thoughts washed away as a warm presence was near him. He felt a warm, slender hand atop of his own cold ones. A soothing circular motion of a thumb gently pried his fingers away from his palm. Itsuki began to slowly relax and he carefully bring his head up to see a hand wrapped around his own. As his golden eyes trailed from the hand, up to the arm, and finally come to see the blue eyes that reminded him the blue free sky. Said blue eyes stared back fondly and a smile that somehow made those blue irises brighter.

It was Hanae.

Hanae, who discreetly made sure no one saw the intimate gesture (he made his friends, Fushimi and Saga, blocked their classmates' view), gently squeezed Itsuki's hand. And just as quiet yet filled with fondness, he heard the warmth once again, "Good morning, Abeno-san."


	4. Chapter 4

Flowers That Never Leaves

Chapter 4

Hanae watched Itsuki's reactions at his bold attempt of comfort and affections. Of course, the blonde doesn't know about Hanae's feelings and desires, but he will know later on. Hanae watches the flicker of shock, confusion, and bewilderment in Itsuki's eyes changed to recognition, mortification, and embarrassment. In all honesty, it was highly amusing and Hanae had to hold back a laugh. He mentally patted himself on the back for getting Fushimi and Saga to discretely blocked their classmates' line of sight from the two; knowing well enough that the blonde would be angry and embarrassed and ready to kill the entire classroom. Staring back into Itsuki's golden eyes, he tried once more, "Good morning, Abeno-san."

Itsuki remained silent; rarely not knowing what to say. His initial shock and embarrassment wore off and left with a slight bundle of confusion and anger yet there were some gratitude and joy. As always, the idiot knows how to make a mess with Itsuki's emotions without trying; however, he was truly glad that Hanae appeared mostly all together and not a wreck like he initially thought. Finally found his voice, "You-"

BAM!

There goes the door and came in the homeroom teacher. "I finally found the pictures of my daughter to show you all!"

Silence once again filled the room. No one made a move or noise. Hanae took the opportunity to close the distance between him and Itsuki until they were at least an inch apart. He whispered, "Let's talk on the rooftop during lunch. There's something I need to say and show you."

Once again, he gently squeezed Itsuki's pale hand and smiles before removing himself to properly sit at his desk. Itsuki just stare at Hanae's back; he didn't know what to make at that request but it didn't stop the small sensation of apprehension crawling up to his heart.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than the blonde expected and found himself alone on the rooftop with Hanae. No words were said as the two quietly took in the warm sunlight and gentle breeze. Itsuki heard a quiet intake of air and turned to see Hanae gazing at him. He noticed the smile on his employee's face, the same smile with warmth pushing whatever ill-will emotions he gathered before.

As he was about to say something, Hanae cuts it off, "I have been thinking all night long after that mess yesterday. At first, I didn't know what to do because never before I was in a situation like that; then again not many humans got almost kill by a youkai. I was terrified, confused, and wanted to run away from everything right there. I also felt guilty for even thinking of running away, but then what can you do about it? Humans have the tendency to turn away from anything that doesn't make sense or can't be explain by logic. I also understand why the youkai can't trust humans because of that. It's funny how I was like that at first before I got to know about the Youkai World, but I am glad I got to know Fuzzy, the Mononokean, everyone else, and especially you, Abeno-san."

Hanae closed the distance and held Itsuki's hand and looked into those bewildered golden orbs with his affectionate blue orbs. "I am glad I found you, Abeno-san. I didn't think my life at high school would be this thrilling and exciting and all it takes was a small, fluffy youkai to do it. I am glad to get to know you and to have your friendship, if you see it as that, and to have these feelings grow into something more. I admire and respect you; I love watching you help the youkai; I love how you are strong against the people who don't understand you; I love how you put all of your heart and soul for that sake of the Youkai World; I love everything that is you, Abeno-san. Everything from before and right now, I will cherish it for as long as I live. I don't care what happens to me or what others might or will say. I will not abandon you, not now and not ever."

Hanae tighten his hold on Itsuki's hand and with a voice filled of passion, determination, hope, happiness, and love, "I love you, Haruitsuki Abeno; I hope you will accept these and these feelings of mine."

Out of nowhere, Hanae produced a bouquet of particular flowers: lavender and blue roses, red carnations, sunflowers, forget-me-nots, tweedias, and a cactus flower.

Taking a step further, Hanae delicately placed his hand on Itsuki's face and softly kisses him.


	5. Chapter 5

Flowers That Never Leaves

Chapter 5

Blankness.

That was what Itsuki was currently thinking. Of all things he expects to happen after Hanae's request; it certainly wasn't this. When he and Hanae were alone at first, Itsuki thought this might be the last time they will be together and wanted to get the hurt be far less painful by just firing Hanae, but it seems it won't be the case. Hanae had confessed his love for him.

Itsuki can feel the warmth of his cheeks, most likely a noticeable red blush. He can feel the softness of Hanae's lips on his, the tenderness of the hand on his cheek, and the protective yet possessive arm around his waist. The heat from the body so close to his was making him feel all hot and the lack of oxygen made his mind muddled up.

A part of him wants to push Hanae away and run back into the Mononokean, but another part of him wants to get even closer to Hanae and feel the love Hanae passionately proclaimed just seconds ago. Closing his eyes and slowly move his arms around Hanae's shoulders, he gripped the shirt and pulled his employee closer. Itsuki felt everything now; the precious warmth he craved, the love and desire from Hanae, and the euphoric explosion that sends him into oblivion.

After what seem to be hours but really was lack of air, the two young men reluctantly separated. Not wanting to move away, Hanae placed his forehead on Itsuki's. Fondly smiles at the bright blush on the panting blonde's pale, beautiful face. It was an adorable sight, Hanae couldn't help but noticed. He traced soothing circles on Itsuki's back as the blonde catches his breath. He saw a pair golden orbs staring straight at his own pair of blue orbs. With a whisper as to not break the magical moment, "So Abeno-san, should I take that response as a positive answer to my confession?"

Itsuki pressed his burning face into Hanae's shoulder in hopes to delay his response but he really couldn't at this point. "Why?"

Hanae confusingly "Eh?" He barely heard the whisper.

"Why me? After everything you been through, how could you possibly love me, you idiot? I wasn't a nice person to begin with and I don't care what happens to humans and I helped youkai that even hates human with every fiber of their being. How could you love someone who works for the very Youkai that almost kill you? How could you have those types of feelings for someone that barely tolerates humans without a damn thought?" Itsuki can feel the burning sensation in his eyes. He held his tears back for he didn't want the idiotic 5 year-olds to see his vulnerability any further.

Hanae stared at the slight trembling shoulders. He brought his hand to Itsuki's soft blonde locks and soothingly caresses to comfort his weary boss. Oh so gently, "Did you not hear my confession? I had a difficult time to find words to say to you without looking like a fool and spend most of my morning finding the right flowers to convey what I feel for you. If I have to say it all over again, then I will. The reason I love you is that because you are you. Even if you don't tolerate humans, it doesn't mean I love you any less."

He parted from Itsuki just enough to use his hand to carefully tilt the blonde's chin to look straight in his eyes. "I love you. I will keep saying so until it gets through your stubborn head. If I have to say it in front of the entire school or the Youkai World, then I will. I'm not abandoning you nor will I hate you. I love everything about you and I will fall in love with you again when I learn something new. I love you." Hanae deeply kissed Itsuki once more and the blonde slowly responded back with his own.

Soon enough, they separated once more. Itsuki sported a deeper blush when Hanae placed many butterfly kisses on his temple, nose, cheeks, and eyes. It seems Hanae is an affectionate lover type. Hanae chuckled at the blonde's adorable red face. Putting a small distance between them, Hanae present his bouquet to Itsuki once more, "Haruitsuki Abeno, would you do me the honor of being my lover?" To top it off, Hanae went down on one knee as though he was proposing.

Itsuki combusted, "Idiot! Get back up!" Hanae didn't twitched from his place. Itsuki covered his burning face with his hands and said, "Alright already for god's sake."

So quickly, Hanae gave Itsuki the flowers and tackled him into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Flowers That Never Leaves

Chapter 6

After Itsuki finally dislodged from Hanae's (surprisingly) strong hold, the rest of the school day went by quickly, but it didn't come without their shortcomings. Trying to ignore the questioning stares from the student body and teachers while holding onto a bouquet of beautiful flowers and having your boyfriend smiling like he won the lottery was probably one of the most difficult things Itsuki had to do. Not only that, Hanae's two friends (Fushimi and Saga) gave them knowing glances and congratulatory thumbs-ups. Itsuki had to will his upcoming blush down.

Once they arrived back to the Mononokean, Fuzzy and its white, soft fur glory jumped to snuggle with Hanae.

"Fuzzy! I missed you so much!" Hanae tearfully hugged Fuzzy as though they been apart for many years. "We are going to play some new games before I go home today." Fuzzy definitely love the idea, jumping excitingly around the Mononokean, who also expressed its feelings through the scroll.

 _"Hanae, it's so good to see you in one piece! When Itsuki told me what happened, I was both worry for you and angry at the Executive."_

Hanae softly grins, "It's fine now. I appreciate your concern and I understand the Executive's uneasiness with humans." He sat down on the floor with Fuzzy on his lap; Itsuki followed but with more grace.

 _"Even so, he should had known better than to mess with the Mononokean's employees especially when this is not within his jurisdiction."_ The Mononokean was not a happy camper at all. Fuzzy shared the same sentiments while cuddling on Hanae's lap.

"Even though you are right, he is still one of the leaders of the Youkai World and can say whatever he wants," said Itsuki with a hint of annoyance and disdain. Hanae chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's slender waist giving said blonde a hug.

"Maybe so but without his interference, I wouldn't be able to do this." Hanae placed a chaste kiss on Itsuki's cheek. Itsuki instantly blushed which made Hanae kiss him again. Seriously, the blonde was so adorable!

The Mononokean definitely approved,

 _"Oh my! When did this happened? Who confessed? Is that why Itsuki was carrying flowers in here? Never mind, I am so happy for you two! This calls for a celebration!"_

If the Mononokean could, it would hug the two boys until they were blue. So it settled with making as many exciting and happy emoji's as possible on its scroll. Fuzzy energetically hugged both Hanae and Itsuki because they finally got together.

Itsuki was slightly red and embarrassed by the attention. He really need to control his blushes because the last thing he wants was for anyone else especially the Legislator to tease him. Then a thought came to him, he picked up the flowers and turned towards Hanae with a questioning look, "I forgot to ask about these because the arrangement was a bit strange. What do they mean? You said they conveyed your feelings about me." Itsuki trailed off from the last sentence as he slightly averted his eyes away from Hanae's amused ones. He gently stroked each flower with utmost care; afraid they will break under his touch.

Hanae stroked Fuzzy while gathering his thoughts. He made sure to pick those specific flowers and had his Mom arranged them so it doesn't come out with one flower overpowering the other. Looking at Itsuki who was still averting his eyes, Hanae gently grasped the blonde's pale, slender hand and placed kisses on each finger. Itsuki gasped at the gesture, not noticing the Mononokean making frantic but sparkling emoji's at the cute scene.

Hanae stroked the hand with his thumb. He stared into Itsuki's golden eyes with so much love and adoration as he began his recitation he memorized from his heart, "Each flower represents certain emotions from each giver they wish to tell to the receiver of their choice. Mom often tells me that flowers are also messengers from the heart. If a person cannot express what they feel, then they can convey it with the language of the flowers. These flowers here don't just represent my feelings for you, but they also expressed my desires, hope, and future as well. I really want to be by your side and give you my love. These flowers I gave you means this..."

What Hanae said after that had Itsuki turned a new shade of red never seen before, the Mononokean making crying but happy emoji's, and Fuzzy jumping for joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Flowers That Never Leaves

Please note:

 **Flashbacks/Memories**

 _Thoughts_

" _Mononokean speaking"_

* * *

Chapter 7

Itsuki seriously thinks no person should blush this much in a span less than twelve hours; he should have stop Hanae from sprouting so much embarrassing nonsense. But alas, those initial thoughts couldn't process through his brain after hearing the meaning of the flowers Hanae gifted him. Since when did Hanae get so bold and suave? _Did I just used the word 'suave'?!_

He watched Hanae calmly picked up each flower and set them slowly in front of him.

"A lavender rose: Enchantment and love at first sight. You have no idea how hard I fell for you (quite literally) when I lay my eyes on you the first time. You enchanted me with those gold, enticing eyes of yours."

 **Hanae looked up from his predicament (a huge fuzzy creature attaching itself on his back) only to see eyes of gold. He felt his breath hitching and his heart skipping.** _ **So this is what girls from shoujo manga felt when they saw their first crush.**_ **His thought collapsed as the fuzzy creature crushes him with its continue growing size.** _ **This isn't what I meant about a crush!**_

"A blue rose: Unattainable and impossibility. You are a being not part of this world like how a blue rose cannot be grown naturally. You were an impossible dream yet I dared to try to achieve it. I always thought you were out of my reach until I finally got to know you."

 **Hanae watched Itsuki opened the door to the Youkai World for their client. The setting sun illuminated around his boss making him almost timeless, eternal. A god or deity to be watch but not touch.** _ **I don't know if I am lucky or not to see such a divine being.**_

 **Hanae looked down to Fuzzy as he whispered, "I'm glad that you clung onto me that first day, Fuzzy. I don't think I could ever meet Abeno-san on any normal circumstances."**

"A red carnation: Deep love and affection. Every time I think of you, there was always the feeling of uncontrollable love and affection. With such intense emotions, I wanted to hold you and tell you everything. I want to bottle up these feelings and give them to you so you will know they are real."

 **He witnessed once again his boss gracefully fall down to his blissful sleep. Hanae caught him and gently placed the exhausted blonde onto a futon.** _ **Why couldn't you set the futon first then collapse afterwards?**_ **After making sure the blonde was comfortable, he watched the relaxed, peaceful face; something he haven't seen often. He heard a soft ring,**

" _ **You really do care for Haruitsuki, don't you?"**_

 **Looking at the scroll, Hanae can only say, "Always…"**

"A sunflower: Loyalty, adoration, warmth, happiness, and longevity. The representation of the sun; you may seem cold and aloof to many people, but with the youkai, you are their light and warmth. You are their guide to their home. You must live long to help those in need and I will live long to be by your side and help you. I will stay loyal to you and live my life to prove so. I adore everything you do right down to the simplest things."

 **Hanae watched Itsuki make traditional tea.** _ **I shouldn't be surprise that Abeno-san can make tea while looking elegant.**_ **Hiding a smile behind his cup, he recalled a time where his boss went as far as to hold a tea ceremony for a client who was homesick.** _ **A little of home before the journey to the actual destination. Abeno-san, you are making it difficult for me to leave your side when the debt is over. But then again, did I ever wanted to leave in the first place?**_

"A forget-me-not: True love. This might sound cheesy and something out of a fairy tale, but I felt as though I found my true love. It's like I can't live without you no matter what. True love is an once in a lifetime chance; you are my only once in a lifetime chance in love. I don't think I can fall for anyone else; not in this life or the next ones."

 **Hanae remembered asking his Mom about forget-me-nots and she told him the story of how she and Dad met and along the way fallen in love with each other.**

" **Hanae, when your Dad and I met, we actually didn't have an ideal first meeting. He unknowingly surprised me and I accidentally flipped him over my shoulder to the ground. It wasn't my greatest first impression, but your Dad laughed at his little situation and said, "So this is who claimed the other half of my heart and soul." He even went as far as stayed in my hometown to properly court me despite having other businesses. He gave me a bouquet of forget-me-nots to showed his seriousness and depth of love for me. He told me he couldn't live a single day without me and wished to set it in stone that his heart and soul will forever be mine. I don't know what true love was then, but I know what it now; it was the most beautiful thing to have."**

 **Hanae stared at the forget-me-nots in his hand and wondered if true love really does exist like those in fairy tales.**

"A tweedia: Hearts that believe in each other. I know that most of the time I can be unreliable because I never done anything related to youkai, but I know my heart believes in you. I know I can rely on you when the situation gets tough and out of hand. I hope someday you will give the same belief to me."

 **Hanae looked around the store to see what he could get as a "Thank you saving me life again from a youkai that was about to maim me" type of a gift for his boss. Hanae considered getting better running shoes for himself as well seeing as though being chased by a youkai can be a form of a workout.** _ **Was it possible to be chased by a youkai who looks awfully like the one from the first trip?**_ **Shaking his head, Hanae needs to find something for his boss for protecting him once again.**

 **Browsing through the aisles, he came across some scarves of different color and styles. He can tell most are for the winter seasons and some are just for the sake of fashion.** _ **I wonder what a sparkly scarf would look like on Abeno-san. Wait a minute! Scratch that thought and burn it!**_ **Quickly shoving away that notion, he found some scarves that could be worn in both cold and hot weathers.** _ **This might work…**_

 **Looking through the fabrics, Hanae found one that was really soft but felt durable enough to be worn on a daily basis.** _ **I am glad to found one in a solid red color; it would look amazing with the kimonos Abeno-san has. Plus, it can act like a cushion or pillow for him if he ever decides to take a spontaneous nap.**_

 **With a bright smile, he walked towards the cashier with his newly found gift. He hoped this will help Itsuki even if it was just a small thing.**

"A cactus flower: Endurance and protection. You are like a cactus; always protecting yourself with the wall you built around your heart, your words are like thorns to keep people from hurting you, and you endured everything that came towards you like how a plant endures the harshest of weathers. You don't have to anymore because I will be the shield that will endure and protect you."

 **Hanae watched his boss walked away from the house that hired them to "exorcise" a youkai. He always wondered how long did the blonde handled his gift of seeing youkai and how long he suffered from the ignorance of humans.** _ **You were always so strong yet why do you look so lonely from behind. When was it you let your hope for humans fade away? Did you ever lean on someone after taking the mantle of the Mononokean?**_

Hanae said all that while staring into Itsuki's eyes. He can see the bewilderment, shock, and amazement. Witnessing the adorable blush staining on Itsuki's cheeks, Hanae gave into the urge and kiss Itsuki once again.

Pulling away, he whispered, "If my love for you is already this deep, I don't want to ever let it go. I really do love you..." Leaning closer to the blonde's already red ear, "...Haruitsuki."

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for this slow update. Midterms are a pain to study for but it is necessary for my grades. Also, I made a movie reference here; can anyone guess what line, who said it, and in what movie?


	8. Chapter 8

Flowers That Never Leaves

Chapter 8

For the second time that day, Itsuki's mind went blank. He honestly didn't expect to hear such profound words from his employee, but couldn't deny the fact Hanae had said them. Not only that…

HANAE SAID "HARUITSUKI!'

He didn't have to look to know his face is now a deep shade of red. He can tell by the fact Hanae was grinning with that amused look in his eyes. Itsuki heard the bell ringing and averted his eyes to see the scroll filled with so much scribbles and emoji's that it might as well be a code itself,

" _Oh my goodness! We don't need a celebration! We need a ceremony ASAP! This partnership needs to be official!"_

Itsuki splattered, "W-wait a minute! What ceremony?!" Standing up, he quickly got in front of the scroll. "Making what official?!"

" _I am talking about the ceremony of two people uniting their souls together 'until death do they part'. This is perfect, Itsuki! No one but Hanae could fit to be your life partner. I always had this feeling something good would come when you first hired Hanae. I did say there something different about him. Something powerful…"_

"I know what you told me. I just don't understand what you are say-"

" _Love. It's Hanae's love for you, Itsuki. That's is more powerful than anything in the universe."_

Itsuki immediately went silent after that. Off to the side, Hanae observed them pouting while petting Fuzzy on his lap. Fuzzy, sensing Hanae's annoyance, snuggled further into the hand caressing it in attempt of comfort. _At least someone is actually enjoying this situation._ Hanae sighed and continued watching the stare down between the Mononokean and its Master.

" _That's why we mustn't waste time! There is so much to prepare for this union!"_

The Mononokean was certainly going to make this happen one way or another. It had enough of people and youkai getting in the way of Itsuki's happiness. Unfortunately, Itsuki had another idea, "First of all, there will be no union because there isn't anyone here to be united. Second, what makes you think I want to get marry at this age? And finally, have you lost your mind?" Itsuki can feel an oncoming headache.

" _Itsuki…"_

"Haruitsuki is right..."

Startled, Itsuki let it slipped his mind that Hanae was still there...in the same room...obviously seen the conversation beforehand. Wishing for the floor to swallow his whole being, Itsuki reluctantly turned back to face Hanae, only to see said person's face about a couple inches away from his own. He backed up, but a hand grabbed his own to be pulled into a tight embrace.

Strong arms wrapped around Itsuki's waist and the blonde pressed his head to the owner's shoulder. He felt Hanae's breath close to his ear, "I don't know how long I can restrain myself. I would like to say I can, but I think I am at my limit. Honestly, the things you do to me without even trying." Hanae chuckled, "Just to let you know, I will take full responsibility of whatever happens next."

Itsuki blushed at the implication and trembled at the husky voice breathing into his ears. _Since when did Ashiya get so bold?_ The bell rang once again,

" _We are going to have a ceremony. No questions about it."_

Itsuki muttered tiredly, "Enough with the ceremony already." He felt fatigue and being in Hanae's warm embrace was making him sleepy. He clutched the back of Hanae's yellow sweater vest loosely. _Can't believe I am already this exhausted._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

" _No! I want you to finally have the happiness you deserve with someone by your side. And this way, the Executive cannot butt in to our business anymore. To be more official: I declare from this day forth that the Executive of the Youkai World will be forbidden to step foot or claw or whatever appendage in my abode. I will invite both the Legislator and Justice to see this message that the Executive has no right or the jurisdiction to interfere with the Mononokean, its Master, and those who serve for us."_

The Mononokean was serious; both Hanae and Itsuki can see that with the "serious face" emoji surrounded with what looks to be like fire scribbled in front of them.

Hanae looked to see Itsuki's tired form dug deeper into his embrace and quickly need to wrapped this conversation up soon. He eyed Fuzzy to get the futon as usual which it complied happily. _Such a good, loyal fuzzy creature._ "That sounds nice and all, but there is a slight problem with that plan."

" _Really?"_

"For one thing, Haruitsuki and I are not exactly old enough to get marry." Hanae then chuckled when he heard the blonde grumbled, "...didn't give permission to use my name…"

" _I know for the fact people married young, but if this is the issue, then we can wait until you guys finish high school. Though, I prefer that you two to tie the knot sooner."_

"Also, there is the thing about telling my Mom about me getting marry without meeting Haruitsuki first…"

" _Then your first date will be introducing Itsuki to your mother, follow by meeting with your friends, and then finally informing the Legislator of this news."_

That will be the last thing Itsuki will do. "We don't need to inform that drunkard that soon. I actually enjoy the peace and quiet without him messaging "S.O.S" every time a woman stabs him in the back and is behind on his paperwork."

Hanae laughed, remembering the last time they visited the Legislator. He noticed Fuzzy got the futon out and ready for Itsuki. "Let's finish this tomorrow. You look like you are about to collapse on your feet again." He leads Itsuki towards the futon and gently pushed him down. After making sure his lover was comfortable, he leaned down kissing Itsuki's forehead.

Pulling back, Hanae smiled at the light blush on those cheeks. "I'll wait right here until you fall asleep. I'm not going anywhere." To further prove his point, he took a hold of one of his lover's hand with his own and used the other hand to bring Fuzzy onto his lap to pet the youkai.

Itsuki looked at his newfound lover and the hands linking together. He felt the warmth and tender love from the contact; something he craved for and now has finally gotten it. Itsuki smiled before closing his eyes to a blissful sleep, knowing that he was not alone anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: There is still more and I am working on the next chapter as we speak. I got sparked by inspiration!

If no one doesn't know about the reference from last chapter; it was a book first, then a movie. Actually it was a series of books. Let just say, my magical abilities are allied with snakes. (giggles)


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Flowers That Never Leaves

Warning: Fluff and smut!

This is for you Lonercat and everyone who read this! Let's sin together for Yaoi!

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 9

The final bell rang; signaling the day was over to the relief of many students. Their conversations overlapped one another while packing away to get out of their so-called prison. Excitement and annoyance filled the air.

"Who the hell gives a test on the last day before break?"

"Man, I can finally sleep in and my parents can't do a thing about it."

"Did you hear about the new band playing down in Tokyo?"

"Let's go get some ice cream! I don't care if it's winter!"

Students filed out of the room with the exceptions of a few. Itsuki still had his head in his arms while waiting for Hanae to finish talking to their homeroom teacher. Apparently, saving the teacher's daughter from a vicious dog (it was the size of a Chihuahua for crying out loud) equals becoming his favorite student. That is another story to tell later.

Saga and Fushimi would have waited as well, but then Fushimi got hungry and Saga decided to take him to the convention store to treat him. They are just as bad as Hanae and Itsuki (just not dating yet), but again that's another story to tell later.

"Thank you Ashiya-kun! If you haven't save my daughter this morning, then I don't know what to do with my life. My daughter is my life and you might as well save mine too. Thank you again, Ashiya-kun!"

"Don't mention it, Sensei! Anyone would have done the same thing as I did." _Though your daughter was the one I was stopping from chasing that poor dog around._

"Nonsense! No one could have faced such a terrible beast and live to tell the tale! Truly like a knight from the Old World."

"Now you are exaggerating the details. I hope your daughter is fine now; she might be waiting for you to come home."

"You're right!"

BAM!

As quick as lightning, Sensei hightailed out there leaving two of his students behind. Hanae chuckled at their teacher's eccentrics and daughter-complex. Nothing gets boring with that guy around.

Hanae turned around to find Itsuki still not getting up from his previous position. He signed at his lover's laziness, a contradiction from the diligent and hardworking Master of the Mononokean. _But then again, that's what makes him so adorable; better not tell him that._

Quietly, he walked over to the blonde and shook him gently. "Wake up Haruitsuki. We need to get out of here before the teachers decides to give us detention for loitering around doing nothing."

Itsuki cracked opened a hazy filled golden eye. He shot a tired pointed glare at Hanae's direction. "Whose fault do you think this was?" Itsuki gracefully went out of his seat with his bag at hand and walked towards the door.

Hanae sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long. Sensei really won't stop talking about his daughter." Following his lover, Hanae quickly added, "Since we don't have any clients today, do you want to do something together?"

Itsuki turned to face Hanae, "I don't have anything to do so what do you have in mind?"

He shouldn't have asked because of the slight smirk on the normally cheerful face of his lover. It was a sign that it's going to be really embarrassing or something absolutely mortifying or a combination of both.

"Well since we are starting our break and we haven't spent much alone time together for a while, why don't we celebrate with a sleepover at my house?"

* * *

(Time Skip)

Itsuki sat on the bed, nervously waiting for his lover to finish showering. He wore his sleeping yukata, a solid maroon with gold threading. He never once set foot at Hanae's house let alone in the bedroom. Not only that, Hanae's mother wasn't here because she has to go to some gardening convention with friends. _God, I feel like a bride on her wedding night._

Mortified, Itsuki laid face down on a pillow, clutching it with a vice grip. He needed to stop acting so jumpy because it was just getting ridiculous even for him. Left alone with his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of a door closing until the feeling of strong arms holding his slender waist.

Looking up, Itsuki sees Hanae laid beside him grinning with amusement. Hanae asked, "Is there something I should be aware of or do you have a habit of taking people's pillows?"

Itsuki scowled, "I don't have such habit, so don't get any ideas you idiot." To emphasize his point, Itsuki promptly hit Hanae with said pillow.

Hanae laughed, "Ok, ok. I get it." Releasing one arm from his lover's waist, he caught the fluffy weapon of doom. "Seriously though, is there something wrong?"

Seeing the concern in Hanae's blue eyes, Itsuki blushed lightly as he averted his head back down to the pillow. "Nothing really…"

Hanae stared at the blonde for a couple a seconds when a light bulb lit up. He mentally smirked giddy at his lover's adorableness and promptly showed it through a hug. "Don't worry a thing Haruitsuki, it's not like I will do anything inappropriately without your consent." This time, Hanae really did smirk at the full blown blush across the blonde's pale face.

"Shut it!" Itsuki tried to get out of the makeshift prison, but couldn't due to the fact Hanae was more physically stronger than him. He cursed, _Damn it! I know he's gloating about this._

"I am serious though," said Hanae, facing Itsuki once more. "I won't do anything until you are comfortable with it. We are kind of new to this whole relationship thing so we don't have to rush." Smiling brightly, "Besides, just laying here with you in my arms is enough for me right now.

Itsuki couldn't stop the rush of warmth through his being. He knows for a fact that Hanae will put him first before himself which always makes Itsuki flushed with happiness. For a month now, they haven't even gone far besides hugging, holding hands, chaste kisses here and there, and maybe a few passionate ones. It was always Hanae who initiated the contact and stops when Itsuki has had enough. Really, he never felt so loved and spoiled. _This man will be the death of me someday,_ Itsuki thought fondly.

 **(A/N: SEX SCENE! SKIP IF YOU WANT TO!)**

Taking the chance, he wrapped one hand behind Hanae's neck a pulled himself up towards those lips; the other gripping onto the back of Hanae's shirt. Itsuki heard a soft gasp from Hanae before feeling said lips pressed back on his own. The arms around his waist gripped a little tighter, pulling the blonde flushed against his lover's.

Hanae pressed closer to the lithe body, wanting more contact. He maneuvered his body on top of Itsuki's; his legs on either side of the blonde's trapping him. He let one of his hand rest on Itsuki's head; gently angling to the side for a better position.

Slowly, he dragged his tongue across the bottom lip of his lover. For sure Itsuki gasped and taking advantage, Hanae plugged his tongue inside the warmth carven. Hearing delicious moans from his beloved as he tasted and explored around Itsuki's mouth, Hanae wanted more.

Itsuki blushed at the feeling of Hanae's tongue inside of his mouth. Not wanting to be so submissive, he hesitantly let his own tongue dance around Hanae's. Feeling a smirk from his lover, Itsuki began to relaxed and battled for dominance. Hanae smirked at the blonde's retaliation and eagerly fights back with the same passion. Itsuki moaned louder at the rough yet gentle kiss.

Itsuki wrapping his arms around Hanae's neck to anchor himself from the intense heat and delirious pleasure that was slowly mucking his mind. He arched his back towards the body above him. He needed more. Hanae in return pressed closer even when there isn't much distance to close.

After a few minutes of making out, Hanae slowly pulled away from Itsuki. Looking down, he couldn't help but smiled smugly at Itsuki's breathless state. Closed eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen red lips, the normally neat golden locks mussed, the heaving chest, and the yukata haphazardly ruffled on his white bed made the blonde looked as though he came from an obscene painting, one that calls for many cold showers. _I find it hard to believe that Haruitsuki never once had a lover to this to him. Then again, I am lucky to be the first to do so._

Itsuki gulped for air as he tried to regulate his breathing and fast beating heart. His mind all muddled up and everything felt so hot. Just as he finally catches his breathe, he felt lips on his own again. It was a brief moment until he felt more kisses across his face and slowly down his neck. He embarrassingly moaned more at the hot mouth kissing his sensitive neck and hands roaming around his body. "Ah! Ah...Hanae…" Itsuki gripped harder on Hanae's shirt.

Hanae, hearing those breathless moans from his beloved, continued tasting the pale slender neck. He found the particular spot on said neck that made the blonde moaned loudly. _Bingo,_ Hanae triumphantly thought. He nipped at that sensitive spot several times before soothing the aching spot with his tongue. Slightly pulling away, he was satisfied seeing the dark, purple bruise. _Now they know who Haruitsuki belongs to._ He continued his treatment as he pushed Itsuki's yukata apart to taste that pale chest. Coming across a nipple, he sucked gently while pitching the other with one of his hands; alternating after a few minutes. His other hand glided underneath the yukata to feel the warm skin of the blonde's thighs (apparently said blonde didn't wear any underwear while sleeping); rubbing up and down those slender legs until resting on a hip, making soothing circles.

Itsuki gasped and shuddered, any sound was caught in his throat at the constant waves of pleasure burning through his entire being. His entire body felt as though it was on fire as Hanae kept touching and kissing every each of his skin, leaving tingling sensation. He gripped onto Hanae, pulling his lover even closer (Hanae's clothes and his yukata discarded along the way somewhere). "Ah! Mo-more...Hanae…" He couldn't stop voicing out his want and need. The warmth pooling in his stomach and the aching of his erection was becoming unbearable. He needed Hanae now and there.

Hanae, noticing Itsuki's impatience, reluctantly pulled away to the blonde's discontent. He reached over to his bedside drawer to plucked a bottle of lube and a condom (a present from his Nee-chan as a joke). Putting the items aside for a moment, he looked down at Itsuki to see anxiety and hesitation in those beautiful gold eyes. Smiling comfortably, he leaned down to kiss the blonde sweetly. He whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle and slow. If you feel any pain or discomfort at all, let me know and I will stop immediately." He caressed Itsuki's face soothingly to emphasize his point.

Itsuki relaxed at the touch. He whispered back not wanting to break the moment, "I'll be fine. I'm not made of glass, you know."

"Are you sure?" Hanae quietly asked with concern.

"Yes!" Itsuki said annoyingly with a bright blush.

Hanae chuckled, "Just checking to be sure." He grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his three fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lubricant. He spread his beloved's legs apart to situate himself into a better position. Leaning down once more close to Itsuki's face, "I'm going in so relax yourself."

Itsuki can only nod at the request when he felt a slippery finger circling his entrance. Shuddering at the action, he forced himself to relax as Hanae's finger probed through his hole. Waves of discomfort immediately came at the foreign object going in and out of his anus. The discomfort slowly vanished as Hanae peppered kisses on his face in attempt to distract him.

The second finger soon came with the first. Itsuki gasped and clutched the bedsheets at the pain. _God, was it supposed to feel like I'm spitting in half?!_

Hanae stopped his motion, "We can stop if you-"

Itsuki hoarsely yelled, "No! It just a bit uncomfortable that's all. Keep going...please…" He could die of embarrassment right there and then.

Hanae smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his beloved's forehead. "Alright, just relax…"

Itsuki whimpered slightly when he felt the two fingers slowly started scissoring his insides, the stretching and stinging sensation increasing at every motion. Hanae deeply kissing him and a hand rubbing soothing circles on his thigh and hip as distractions. Itsuki relaxes at the misdirection as the third and final finger joined the two. There was a slight painful sensation, but pleasure also takes its course when a sudden wet heat enclosed around his erection. Itsuki screamed and moaned from Hanae's sucking and licking at his length; he clutched onto the bedsheets harder at the onset of pleasure.

Hanae, sucking on Itsuki's cock and thrusting his fingers inside that hot and tight hole, tried to control himself from taking his lover right there while finding that bundle of nerves that will make Itsuki see stars. Probing and thrusting even further, he heard the blonde moaned even higher. _Found it,_ Hanae thought triumphantly. He kept thrusting his fingers at that prostate while simultaneously work his mouth on the blonde's cock.

Itsuki's mind went blank as those fingers kept attacking and sending him into a frenzy. He desperately clung and clawed everywhere to anchor himself from the pleasure. The heat building in his stomach kept increasing and wanting to get out. "H-Hanae...I-I'm...come...about to-"

Hanae pulled away from the blonde's cock with a loud pop. "Then come." He stroked Itsuki's erection and kept thrusting and his fingers to that prostate sending his beloved into blissful oblivion. He quickly leaned down once more to those lips and swallowed the moan.

The intense wave of pleasure was overwhelming for Itsuki. He came with a cry which was swallowed by his lover's lips; he latched his arms around Hanae. Semen flew onto his chest and Hanae's and he collapsed limply in the strong, warm embrace. Itsuki breathed heavily and the tears of pleasure slide down his flushed cheeks. His nerves were on fire and his skin became so sensitive to the touch. He felt his lover kissing the tears away and hands making circles on his back comfortably. Relaxing, he pushed his head towards his lover's neck.

Hanae tenderly smiled and watched Itsuki relaxed in his hold. He caressed his beloved gently and said, "I'm not through with you just yet." He felt his beloved shuddered at the sentence. Smirking, he pulled away his fingers (which the blonde whimpered at the empty feeling) and ripped the condom out using his teeth and rolled it onto his own hard cock in one swoop. Lubing his already slick condom erection a bit more, he aligned himself in Itsuki's entrance. "I'm going in so please try to relax as much as possible." Seeing Itsuki nodded, Hanae slowly pushed forward, groaning at the velvet heat surrounding his cock.

Itsuki flushed at the feeling of the head circling his entrance and hissed when it slowly pushed through the barrier. "Ah!" He whimpered at the initial stretch (this was definitely way bigger than three fingers), but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would. Maybe it was all that lube and foreplay Hanae tortured him through. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to relax.

Hanae continued forward, holding the blonde's hips with his hands until he felt the hilt of his cock touched said blonde's entrance. He stayed there for a few minutes so Itsuki could get use to the feeling (which wasn't so easy with the delicious heat surrounding his own erection). Seeing Itsuki relaxing and bucking his hips, Hanae knows it time to speed things up. He pulled almost all the way out and with a snap, plunged back in and hitting that prostate.

"Ah!" Itsuki immediately arced and hold Hanae's body tighter. The pleasurable sensation from each thrust hitting his bundle of nerves made him see black spots and stars. "Fa-faster!" He didn't care if he was begging, he needed Hanae to move harder and faster. He wanted to be sent into oblivion.

Hanae growled at the command, "Trust me, you won't be walking for a while." Wrapping his beloved's legs around his own waist, he gripped the hips (probably bruised by the next morning) and pounded in and out faster and harder. Hearing every moan, gasp, and scream coming from his beloved's mouth, he increased his speed more. Nipping the pale, sweaty neck, he placed hickeys everywhere to show that the Master of the Mononokean belongs to him and no human and youkai can do anything about it.

Itsuki can feel the familiar warmth pooling inside his stomach and his erection once again ache to be touch. He moaned, "I'm...A-Ah! Close! Ha-Hanae! Please!" He embraced Hanae tighter. He felt a hand on his now hard cock, stroking it hard and fast in time with every thrust. It was too much and he couldn't hold on any longer; he exploded with a loud cry "Hanae!" His insides spontaneously clutched Hanae's cock inside of him while ribbons of semen squirted out onto their bodies and the bedsheets. He limply let go of Hanae and fell down on the bed.

Hanae, feeling the hot entrance tightly closing around his length, moved faster until he stilled and came inside Itsuki. "Haruitsuki!" He heard Itsuki whimpered at the sensitivity as he rides his high in and out before catching himself with his arms from crushing his beloved.

 **(A/N: SMUT ENDED!)**

Breathing heavily, he looked down to see Itsuki all flushed, sweating, panting. The golden eyes he always loves became hazy, almost fighting to stay awake. Hanae smiled adoringly and he closed the distance to kiss those soft lips once more. He groaned when he heard that sweet moan from his beloved. Slowly, he pulled out from the blonde (who shuddered from both the sensitivity and feeling of loss) and swiftly got the now filled condom off, tying it to throw away in the trash can beside the bed.

Itsuki's mind was muddled and he can't seem to think or comprehend what was happening next. He can only feel that he was gently arranged on the bed and a warm, wet cloth cleaning off the semen and accumulating sweat. He tiringly watches Hanae cleaned both of them off and picking up their discarded sleeping wear to put them on the table. A content smile wormed its way onto his face, _I really do love him._

Hanae, content with everything in order, turned off the lights and moved back to his lover. Lying down beside him, he gathered the now exhausted blonde into an embrace. Smiling at how Itsuki curled into his hold. _So cute..._

Itsuki curled into the warm body, sighing contently of the protective, strong embrace. He laid his head onto the solid chest, listening to the constant heartbeat. A heart that loves him unconditionally. Peering up to see his lover staring at him, he blushed when he saw such love, devotion, and happiness reflected in those blue eyes. Smiling, Itsuki for the first time softly said these magical words, "I love you, Hanae."

Hanae's eyes widen when heard those words. Flushing a bit, he couldn't help but grinned widely. With the same softness, he said it back, "I love you too, Haruitsuki." He kissed his beloved lovingly and he felt Itsuki responded back with equal love.

It was silent as the moon dimly lit the room in a blue afterglow. Within that room lays two lovers in each other's arms, holding one another so lovingly. One who will never let go of his beloved in his arms even if facing against time itself. The other safely tucked inside the warm embrace finally found someone who will love him for being just him.

Together, nothing will ever tear them apart even if they have to face the entire Youkai World and the Human World. But for now, they were content of where they are and are waiting for the next new morning light.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Holy crap, I can't believe I wrote this! (blushes) Please be gentle, this is my first time writing smut or sex between two people. Forgive me for any grammar issues, but damn I can't believe I wrote this.

I want to post this up and finish this story first before moving on to my next one.

"A Fateful Meeting Between Two Souls" will have a new chapter soon, but it would be slow because I have to study for midterms.

Also, to those who noticed my little reference from Chapter 7, it was actually from Harry Potter. Severus Snape was the one who said his most famous line in the books and movies, "Always…" I cried every time I hear it. You will be miss Alan Rickman! (cries)

Reviews would be nice! I need to know what you guys think about his story because it will help with the side stories I might write relating to this one.

See you guys later in whatever story I write!


End file.
